The Underground
by NyxiNight
Summary: Corruption exists everywhere and Coruscant is no different. But there is a light in the dark and hope to be found when a good hearted man helps those in need.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a story me and my friend has started to work on. It takes place during the Clone Wars and at the moment canon characters are only mentioned but we might bring them in in the future. Constructive** **criticism****is always welcome but be kind.**

**Anyway, on with the prologue, hope you enjoy.**

**_Prologue._**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

Name's Shax. Or that is at least what I used to be called back when I was a Clone Trooper. Not anymore though. Official records says I'm dead. Had to fake my death to be able to stop the constant crimes happening right under the Republics noses, right here, in the rainy, neon lit streets of Coruscant's underground.

I've been "working" as a detective here for months now. No big cases yet. Just petty crimes and the occasional murder. Though since last month, I have seen a name more and more often on some crooks. Allisendai Maleviska. She's a powerful council member, if memory serves. So here I am, on my way to a mob boss to get some information on her. Maks Detrini, or Maks D on the streets, is his name. He's an untrustworthy ally but has been good at selling me information since day one. I'm going to meet him at his restaurant. Pretty pleasant place, all things considering. Probably to fancy for this area though. I walk in the restaurant and look around. There the man is, sitting in his, as usual, dimly lit corner drinking. Doesn't the man have an office or something?

I might as well get this over with. The place is beautiful, though, dark green carpets with some golden swirls decorating every square inch of the floor, darkly colored wooden panels covering the walls, crystal lamps decorating said walls along with some obscure and expensive paintings, tables made from polished black stone and leather chairs that's probably made from some poor, nearly extinct off-planet creature. You'd think a mob boss would be more subtle, but there you go. Guess his connections within the Republic gives him enough credibility to stay hidden.

"Hey, Detrini!" You always have to yell at him because his hacked Super Battle Droids likes to create an impenetrable wall around him.

"Huh? Oh, detective. 'Ey! Scrapheaps! You know Shax! Let him though!" He's probably to lazy to have them move out of the way whenever they see me. "Sorry about that detective, you know how protective they are."

"Right. Listen I'm just going to cut to the chase, I'm looking for information on someone." He just shifts trough some stuff not even paying any attention to my existence. I don't like how comfortable he is having me here. If he wasn't a source of information to me, I wouldn't even hesitate to turn him in to the Coruscanti Guard.

"Uh-huh? On whom?" He still looks disinterested in me.

"Allisendai Maleviska." He stops what he's doing and slowly looks up at me. Combed back hair, eye implant, 'stache and goatee and a slightly beat up robotic arm. Heh, glad to see his looks never change much.

"What did you say?" He looks serious for once.

"You heard me. With all your contacts, you should know who she is or at least have an inkling."

"Never ask me about her again, Shax. Ever!" Quite the reaction there. Wonder if they know each other? "You ask about her again and I'll sell you out to the Republic as a deserter and a defect clone!"

"That a threat, Maks? If it is it's a very bad one. And why haven't you sold me out yet?" That is something I have wondered for a while. "I'd be out of your hair and you could do whatever the hell you want."

"People have started to come to you with their problems instead of the Coruscanti Guard and Palpatine's lap dog." He explains slowly. "Which means the Guards are here less and that makes my life easier. That is, when you're not removing my pawns from the street." He gives me the stink eye, which I ignore.

"Palpatine's lap dog? You mean Commander Fox?" To be honest, I'm not fond of him either. Wound up way too tight and way too loyal to Palpatine.

"Yeah, him. That's my reason. You're a good…business associate. Dosen't mean that that can't change." He raises an eyebrow.

"C'mon Maks, I need information on Maleviska." I sigh. "I've seen her name pop up here and there on several criminals during these last months. We both know that sje must be involved with something. So just tell me. For old times sake." He looks around now, like he's in danger.

"Alright fine. You want dirt on her, then you gotta do me a favor." I trhow some credits on the table. He's never said no to cash before.

"No, Shax. No, no, no. I have enough of that. I have something else in mind." He smirks.

"Like what?" I don't like where this is going.

"A…. contract, I guess we could call it. A rival of mine. A big-shot Mandalorian brute calling himself Oil-Stain. You must've heard of the guy, right?"

"Yeah, I have." Oil-Stain, he runs most of the illegal street races going on, on Coruscant lately. I don't have a speeder so I just leave him to whoever wants to stop him. "Why do you want him gone?"

"Ever since Ziro the Hutt croaked, several gangs and mob bosses have been at war trying to take over after him. Ziro somehow managed to keep the lowlifes in check and remain under one flag. Oil-Stain is one of 'em."

"I see." I was right, I didn't like where this went. "Where should I start?"

"With my mechanic, Broul." Fortune smiles as I already know him. Helped him a few times with some vandals harassing him.

"Got it. I'll be back once Oil-Slick is of the streets. You better have the information ready until then Detrini." I remind him.

"You have my word." He lets of a smug smirk.

"You better." And so, my first big case starts. Hopefully it won't take too long so Maks' "memory loss" kicks in again.

**A/N: So, there you have the prologue.**

**Until next time,**

**Love**

**NyxiNight & MouthPiece **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

As I slowly make my way through Coruscant's underground I started to make a lose plan on how to proceed. Broul is the easiest to get to first due to the fact that he basically hides in plain sight. His shop is one of the very few real mechanics in the Coroscanti underground that may or may not try and trick you out of your money, but even then, it's a pretty decent place. Depending on where CC-666 is maybe she could help. She's very good at finding things no one wants her to. 'It's probably a waste of time to try and find her now, I'll try contacting her tomorrow.'

The rain starts to fall and I look up to the sky letting the drops hit my face. The rain always helps me focus and be present in the moment. It reminds me that I'm still alive and not on the battlefield any more. I look down slowly and, in the distance, I see a neon sign. "The Fixer-Up Garage." I start walking to the garage and hope Broul will cooperate and not be a little shit like he usually is.

As I reached the shop the garage door was opened and even though it was late the place was busy and full of life. There is lots of different speeders and bikes all around the garage, parts and oil stains litter the place. The more illegal stuff, I know from experience, are hidden in the back. 'All right, I guess it's time for the hard part.'

"Hey you!" I call out to the closest worker. "Is Broul around?"

"What's it to you?" The short, heavy set besalisk sneered.

"I want to talk with him." I explained as patiently as possible.

"Who's asking?"

"Shax." I'm slowly but surely losing my temper. 'Of all the little gods why does some people have to be so difficult.'

"What'cha want?" the man, I assume he's male, places all four hand on his fat waist.

"Ask him on a date. What do you think, dipshit?!" I try to tell myself that killing this laserbrain will not help but I am very tempted. 'Accidents happen, right?'

"Gorg, what's the hold up?" A voice coming from the back call out.

"This asshat is looking for ya, boss." Gorg calls back annoyed, but then he smirks a bit evilly at me. "He wants to ask you on a date."

Broul is silent for a bit. "Gorg are you high or drunk again?" He says as he comes around the corner. He stops when he sees me and some unnamed emotion flicker in his eyes.

Broul is an orange Patrolian who is slightly overweight and looks like he never cleans up or changes clothes. He always has the same oil stained clothes and boots no matter the occasion.

"Shax." He looks at me and shifts his eyes towards the back door as if he's thinking about running.

"Calm down, Broul. Detrini sent me to talk to you." I say quickly. I really don't want to have to run after him. If he runs, I'll just 'accidentally' shoot him in the foot or something.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Brouls demeanor changed in an instance, going from cautious to friendly in the blink of an eye. "Come, we can talk in my office. Gorg get back to work!"

He leads me to his 'office' which is just a back room with no windows to ensure that no one can look in through them and see something they shouldn't. Broul usually knows at least a little about everything going on, not that he will part from that information for free.

"So what can I help you with?" Broul asks as he takes a seat in a beat up looking armchair behind an old oak desk.

"Maks D' has…let's say 'hired me' for a job and he said that you could have some information that I could use." I don't trust him enough to tell him the full-on truth about why I'm there but half-truths and evasion works just fine.

"What sort of information do you need?" Broul raises an eyebrow slowly. "You know I don't give out information or help for free, not even to someone that works for Maks."

"I need information on Oil-Stain and any operation he is involved with." At the same time as I say it I can see the light of greed and something else that I can't place light up Brouls eyes and I get a bad feeling about what he will want in return.

"Oil-Stain you say? Hmm." Broul smirks at me. "I might have something that could be of use to you, but I ain't giving it to you for free."

"And what would you want in return?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Well, there are two things you can do for me." Broul says, then he smirks. "Three actually, but I really don't think that you would go for the third."

"What is it?" I both want and don't want to know.

"The third thing? Well I know this…gentleman that has a thing for clones, thinks you're all real pretty, if you catch my drift." He chuckles.

"I'm not a whore or a prostitute Broul." I don't even try to stop the growl in my voice.

"Told you, you wouldn't do the third thing, even if that would have gotten you all the information that you need without having to do more than that." Broul laughs.

"What are the other things?" I'm starting to get inpatient and letting my blaster do the talking for me is starting to feel more and more like a good idea.

"Just to clarify, you need to do both things for me to pay for the information you want. Not one, both." Broul stare is fully serious.

"I'm not promising anything before I know what it is." I answer as calmly as I can.

"First I need you to get me a power grid component for a BX-series droid commando." Broul puts his arms on the desk and smirks at me.

"From the smirk I assume that you know that it's both illegal to own a BX-series droid commando and extremely hard to get any part of one." I need to remind myself that I can't just shoot the fucker, no matter how much I want to.

"Of course I know it's illegal, why do you think I'm talking to you?" Broul laughs.

"Obviously." I groan.

"The second thing I need from you is actually because you're a clone." Broul leans back against his chair.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Because it's the perfect disguise to be able to sneak in to the Rotunda and plant a bug or two." The smirk he is giving me makes him look eerily like a karkarodon.

"You want me to place bugs? In the Rotunda?" I'm quite chocked. Broul only nods. "That's treason!"

"You deserted so don't come here talking about 'treason'." Broul laughs cruelly.

"Isn't there anything else." I ask desperately. I may have deserted but to plant bugs in the senate?! That feels wrong even though I know that many of the senators are corrupt.

"Well you still have the third option." He smirks at me slowly looking at me up and down, knowing full well that that is not an option for me.

By the little gods how I hate this douchebag. I try to think of something, anything that I could offer that would get me of from having to plant the bugs but no matter how much I try I can't reach an answer. I can see it on his face the moment he knows that I'll agree to his terms. I really hope that all this is worth the information on Allisendai Maleviska.

"Fine I'll do it." I sigh defeated. "But the information you have better be worth it or I will forget that I know how to use a blaster and 'accidentally' shoot you."

"If you kill me, you'll never get any information from me." He chuckles.

"Who said anything about killing you?" I smirk darkly at him as his chuckle turns uneasy. "There are a lot of places you can shoot someone to inflict as much pain as possible without killing them."

"The information is worth it, I promise." Broul gets out as he holds out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have I deal." I shake his hand and think that I will need to wash my hand in scalding hot water after this, you never know where his hands have been.

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**So it took us awhile but it's finally here, yay!**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Until next time,**

**Love**

**NyxiNight & MouthPiece**


End file.
